


Believe Him Every Time

by timaeusTestified



Series: Someone Help Me [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sadstuck, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk takes a good look at himself and has a breakdown, Dave, for once, is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Him Every Time

Dirk gets out of the shower and stares at himself in the mirror. Tracing over himself with his eyes. He looks closely at the burn marks and bruises on his face and neck, most of them starting to fade, thankfully. He looks at his torso and touches his sides, his ribcage just slightly askew due to being broken so many times. His eyes travel down to his hips that show bruises in the shape of handprints and lower still to his dick, he can't help but be disgusted with it and himself for the reaction to some of his brothers advances, he looks up again at his eyes. "Its the fire in your eyes I find so appealing.." He murmurs, remembering something his brother had said when he was younger. "Maybe I should destroy them, then..." He says to himself. When had he started crying? Why is he crying? Are those scissors in his hand? He presses the point to his eye and screams, not actually doing any damage but hard enough that it hurt like a bitch. He throws the scissors across the room and sinks against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest and sobbing hard.  
Dave hears him scream and then start crying, he goes in the bathroom and sees Dirk on the floor,he kneels beside him and wraps his arms around the younger strider and pulls him to his chest. Dirk wants to push him away, he wants to scream at him and hit him, and leave and never look back, he wants to curl up in his brothers chest and cry and feel safe, he wants to forget all of the bad things Dave has done to him, but he can't. He lets Dave hold him and rub his back.  
Dave kisses the top of dirks head lightly and helps him up after holding him for nearly 20 minutes. He helps him get dressed in comfortable pajamas, not saying anything and avoiding eye contact.  
Dirk sighs softly, almost relaxing when he's laid on the couch and tucked into a blanket. He looks up at Dave who has Dirk's head resting in his lap and who's absentmindedly petting his hair. "I... I'm so-" dirk starts to say but us cut off by Dave.  
"Don't be sorry, its okay... Just calm down, big bro's got ya' kiddo..." His voice is soft and caring. Enough that dirk almost forgets about the yelling and the hitting and everything else. He let's a small smile slip and Dave returns it. "I love you, Dirk."  
Dirk bites the inside of his lip slightly. "I love you too, Bro."  
He says that every time. And every time, dirk believes him.


End file.
